Something That Has To Do With Daisies
by Chelle Hakkai
Summary: I finally got my 3rd chapter up for my IZ fiction! WOOO! READ AND REVIEW OR FEAR THE WRATH OF CHELLE!
1. The Begining of the Daisies

INVADER ZIM: 

Starring in

SOMETHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH DAISIES

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Invader Zim, OK? Happy now? HUH HUH HUH!

By Chelle Hakkai FUZZY-LUMPKINS! BWAHAHAHA! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE COOKING PANS FEEEEEEEEL THE WRATH …..And have a cookie-Chucks a cookie at your eye-

Gir: (walks in the house, and strips off his dog suit) I'M HOME! WEE!

Zim: (notices Gir from where he was, the living room, only seconds after coming up out of his 'secret lab' area place…thingy…you know what I mean) ….Home from where?

Gir: SCHOOL!

Zim: o.O…Gir, you don't go to school.

Gir: I DO NOW!

Zim: And even if, it's a Saturday.

Gir: I loOoOove school!

Zim: Why were you at the school building?

Gir: To get my EDUMACATION on! (dances)

Zim: …(walks away, muttering about Dib's new 'scheme' to ruin Zim's plans to take over Earth)

Gir: (following Zim) I saw Dib!

Zim: O.O ….Dib? You saw DIB? At the school building?

Gir: Yeah. He must need some more edumacation too…

Zim: Gir, what was Dib _doing_?

Gir: I dunno!

Zim: Well what did it_ look_ like he was doing?

Gir: Pickin' daisies.

Zim: DAISIES OF DOOM! HE MUST BE PLANNING ON USING THEM TO PLOT AGAINST US!

Gir: Yay!

Zim: Gir, that's a _bad_ thing.

Gir: Bad?

Zim: Yes.

Gir: …

Zim: …

Gir: …yay!

Zim: GIR! I said it's a BAD thing! We're DOOMED!

Gir: Aww…Doom doom doom doom (sings the doom song)

Zim: AHH! STOP SINGING THAT!

Gir: oookey doooookey….

Zim: Good. Now…

Gir: Now what?

Zim: I was just about to say _what_ until you interrupted me! Now…

Gir: Now what?

Zim: SILENCE, MINION! (Thinks)

Gir: …

Zim: …

Gir: …now what?

Zim: NOW….I will be back. (Runs off to his little…lab…place…you still know what I'm talking about)

Gir: Now….(turns on the tv) THE EVIL MONKEY SHOW! (Watches it)

-Minutes Later-

Zim: (Walks into the living room where Gir is still watching the Evil Monkey Show) NOW! I got it! We must spy on Dib!

Gir: Yay!

Zim: (Takes out all these spying…device…thingies…) We shall find out EXACTLY what this…this…._huuuuman_  
(Twitches)…is REALLY up to! And we shall STOP HIM! (Throws his arms up in the air, laughing evilly)

Gir: Yay!

Zim: Yes. And _you _are going to stay home while _I _go spy on Dib. You aren't going, because you might mess things up…AGAIN….

Gir: Aww…but I want to go!

Zim: No. You stay home and watch tv.

Gir: I want an important joooob! Like a Government man…or a mongoose… Pleaseee! (Sobs)

Zim: OK. Here. You must guard our secret lair and defend our house!

Gir: Yay! (Eyes get red, stands up tall and proud) Yes, my Master. (Salutes)

Zim: Good. Now go do your duty!

Gir: (Giggles)

Zim: What?

Gir: dooty…

Zim: …

Gir: …

Zim: Go guard the place! I'll be back later!

Gir: WEE! (Runs to the couch and turns on the tv)

Zim: (Runs out of the house and slams the door behind him and makes his way over to Dibs house)

-At Dib's house-

Gaz: Dib, why are you covered in Daisies? (Asks herself why she even asked him that)

Dib: Saving the world, Gaz, SAVING THE WORLD! (Falls over and twitches, still covered in daisies)

Gaz: (Takes out her video game system out of ….God knows where, and walks away playing it) Whatever, Dib, don't bug me now. Really. Don't bug me ever. If that is possible.

Dib: You don't even care that aliens are taking over the world! YOU'LL THANK ME ONE DAY! Oh, you will….

(Zim approaches the house of Dib and tip-toes through the yard, hiding in and out of bushes, you know, like on tv, when they hide behind a pole and you can't see them even though the pole is about ONE THIRD the width of them, HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE, PEOPLE, HUH? EXPLAIINNN! …"silence" exxppllaiiinnn…."silence again" I knew you couldn't. "ahem" Anyways, he's attempting to set up some spiffy spying gadgets, so yeah.)

Dib: (looks out the window and thinks he sees something, and turns around fast.) What was that? O.O (Gets paranoid….if you can't already tell.) IT'S THAT ALIEN! THAT ALIEN IS ATTEMPTING TO SPY ON US, GAZ! (Runs into the living room where Gaz is)

Gaz: (Is playing her video game again. What else would she be doing?) You know that whole 'bugging me' thing? You're doing it again.

Dib: BUT IT'S ZIM, GAZ! I SAW HIM!

Gaz: Then why don't you go outside to see what he's up to?

Dib: A HA! That's exactly what I'm going to do! He thinks he can spy on _me?_ We'll just see about THAT. I'll spy on _him!_ (Laughs evilly and runs out the door.)

Gaz: Finally. (Locks the door and continues playing her video game.)

-Outside-

Dib: (Walks around his backyard, looking for Zim) Zim! I know you're here! Come out and FIGHT!

Zim: (Is hiding under some bushes) (Is thinking to himself) 'Ha! He'll never find me here! I've already got the spy gadgets placed and ready to start spying. Fight? Ha. He'd have no chance. Maybe I should come out and fight him till his death. Then no one can stop me from taking over the Earth!'

Dib: (Hears something in the bushes.) What was that! (Turns around to the bush he thought a sound was coming from)

Zim: 'Curses' (Thinks to himself) (Stops moving.)

Dib: I know you're there, Zim! Come out and show your alien self!  
(Zim takes his cloaking device and presses the button to become invisible.)

Dib: (Rustles through the bushes, in search of Zim) I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! (Doesn't see anything) Curses. Where could he have gone? (Looks everywhere) He….he escaped…CURSES! (Walks up to his front door and tries to open it, but it's locked.) Gaz! GAZ! LET ME IN! (Bangs on the door.) LET ME IN!

Gaz: (Still playing her video game oo I'm getting tired of having to remind everyone that she's STILL playing that stupid video game! OK, fine, I don't think it's stupid…I really think it's cool…But for now on, just do me a favor and remember that that's what she's ALWAYS doing, OK? Thank you.) Forget it, Dib. I'm not letting you in. (Says to herself) Finally, some peace and quiet. (Turns up the volume and kills people on her video game.)

Dib: (Continues to bang on the door for God knows how long, I don't care, so I'm switching the scene back over to Zim and Gir. Bwahahaha...OK so the evil laugh wasn't needed, I just felt like putting that. Why? You ask WHY! I just said! 'CAUSE I FELT LIKE IT! And if you don't like it….DEAL!) (I'm very sorry about being so angsty today, and if you're still reading my story…why? Erm… what I meant was…thank you. And if you like it, thank you for liking it! And if you don't like it…well, I didn't FORCE you to read this, so…but if you started out liking it, then not liking it now, sorry for leading you on, making you think that it's a really great story when it just turns out to be just a real piece of crap. But anyways, I just hope you like it. And I'll stop all the rambling on and on, I don't mean to, sorry. I promise I'll stop making all these stupid unnecessary comments during my story, interrupting your reading time. Just continue reading. I promise, no rambling, nope, not gonna happen anymore, nada, zilch, zero ramblization. Is that a word even? Oh, dear God, I'm rambling again aren't I? –Gets shot– oh crap x.x)

-Finally back to Zim and Gir, where Zim now gets home, uncloaked, as he uncloaked himself on his way home-

Gir: (Sees Zim walk in.) INTRUDER INTRUDER INTRUDER (Repeats over and over, eyes red)

Zim: GIR! It's just me!

Gir: (Stops repeating INTRUDER and eyes turn back blue…or whatever the heck they call that one color these days…baby blue, sky blue, or is it turquoise even? If you really care, just look it up on Google images. –Gets shot– AGAIN! GOD, I'M DEAD ALREADY, GEEZ!) HI ZIMMY!

Zim: …. Zimmy? ZIMMY!

Gir: I know, I think it's cute too…

Zim: Do not call me 'Zimmy' ever again!

Gir: ….

Zim: Do you understand, Gir?

Gir: Yes…wait a minute…..

Zim: …

Gir: …

Zim: …

Gir: …no.

Zim: Repeat after me.

Gir: Oookey doookeyyy

Zim: I

Gir: I

Zim: will

Gir: will

Zim: not

Gir: not

Zim: call

Gir: call

Zim: Zim

Gir: Zimmy

Zim: NOOO!

Gir: NOOO!

Zim: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Gir: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Zim: Stop repeating me!

Gir: Stop repeating me!

Zim: I MEAN IT! STOP IT!

Gir: I MEAN IT! STOP IT!

Zim: …

Gir: (Giggles)

Zim: A HA! I win! I did not giggle! You did! You lose!

Gir: …A HA! I win! I did not giggle! You did! You lose!

Zim: Noooooooo!

Gir: Noooooooo!

Zim: Gir. I order you to stop repeating everything I say. OK?

Gir: Oookey Doookeyyy…

Zim: Thank you! Finally! Now, I set up the spying devices in Dibs backyard. While I'm over here setting up this spy screen, you go over there and…you see that red button over there?

Gir: Over where?

Zim: Over there (Points to it)

Gir: Over there? (Points to it)

Zim: Yes. Over there.

Gir: Where?

Zim: Ugh! (Takes Gir by the hand and walks him over to where the red button is.) This button, OK?

Gir: I underrstaaaannnnddd

Zim: Good. Stay here and press it when I tell you to.

Gir: Press what?

Zim: THE BUTTON! THE BUTTON, THE RED BUTTON, GIR!

Gir: Okey Dokey!

Zim: (Continues setting up the spy screen.) Now, press the button, Gir!

Gir: I can't.

Zim: What do you mean you _can't_?

Gir: I got my hand full! (Holds up a slushie he was slurping on earlier)

Zim: GIR! You have another hand!

Gir: (Looks down at his other hand) Oooohh yeaaaahhhh….WEE! (Presses the button)  
(All the spy screens and speakers come on)

Zim: BWAHAHAHA! You'll never get away with anything, Dib! Now, let us see what he's up to. (Watches the screens) oo

-What Zim can see and hear with his spy stuff-

Dib: (Is climbing into his house through the window, since Gaz refused to unlock the front door, and starts talking to himself.) Oh, Gaz will pay for this. When I'm busy saving the world, I won't do any favors for her! Hahaha! Now…(Brushes the rest of the daisies off of him.) Zim is up to something with these…these daaaisies, and I have to figure out what on Earth he's up to this time! (Takes one out of his hair and puts it under a microscope.)

Zim: (Says to himself as he's watching Dib) He thinks I'm trying to destroy Earth with mere DAISIES? So that's why Gir said he looked like he was picking daisies. Be afraid, Dib, for I will create YOUR doom with daisies! Then I will use other techniques to destroy the Earth once I have him out of the way! Bwahahahaha!

Dib: (Thinks he sees something move and jumps and turns around.) What was that? (Looks around.) Zim! He's spying on me, isn't he! YOU'RE SPYING ON ME ZIM, STOP SPYING ON ME! (Looks around feverishly paranoid for hidden cameras, destroying his room in the process.) Oh Ziiiiim, can you see what I'm doing NOW? I'm plotting against you! I'm going to turn you in! Soon, everyone will know that you really ARE an alien! THEN, you shall be DOOOMED! (Laughs evilly.)

Zim: Gir! Come here at once!

Gir: (Goes over to Zim.) What?

Zim: Go pick some daisies! A lot of them! As many as you can get!

Gir: Yay! (Runs out the door.)

Zim: WAIT! You forgot your dog suit! (Holds up the dog suit.)

-Meanwhile, back at Dib's house-

Dib: Gaz! Gaz! I think Zim's spying on us!

Gaz: Didn't I already go through this with you? The whole 'Bugging me' thing? You're still doing it.

Dib: ARGH! (Goes to his last hope, his father.) Father!

His Father: I'm busy, son.

Dib: You….(Eyes get teary) You…you called me son! I love you, Father!

His Father: I'm really busy now; can you shut the door on your way out?

Dib: Father! I need your help! I think that alien boy, Zim, is spying on me! Can I use your spy kit to spy on him?

His Father: Sure! (Hands Dib a big box of spy gadgets.)

Dib: Yay! (Goes off to set up the spy stuff) Now, once I get this stuff set up, I will have proof that you really ARE an alien,  
Zim! And the whole world will know! Mwahahahaha!

_Will Dib get proof that Zim is really an alien? Will Zim's plan to create Dib's doom with daisies work? Will Gir be discovered as a robot since he forgot his dog suit? Find out in the next chapter of…dun dun dun…SOMETHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH DAISIES!_

-To Be Continued-


	2. Mission: Destroy Robot Evidence

INVADER ZIM: 

Starring in

SOMETHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH DAISIES 

**Chapter II – Mission: Destroy Robot Evidence**

**Disclaimer: **(rolls eyes) I still don't own Invader Zim, although I wish I owned GIR. Dude, that'd be awesome. Moving on…

Want another cookie? (Chucks one at you) Do itashimashite! (Runs off to contemplate the mysterious disappearance of cooking pans across the nation) Mya-cha-hahaha…

Gir: (Runs out of the house before Zim was finished completing his sentence) Daisies daisies daises… (Searches for daisies, and finds some along the side of the neighbors house) DAISIES! (Picks them) Do de do de do de do

Neighbor lady who notices a robot in her front yard: (Runs up to the window) WHAT'S THAT THING IN OUR FRONT YARD, HUBERT!

Neighbor man who is also neighbor lady's husband, Hubert: (Runs to his wife, neighbor lady, who I am naming Clairisa) What thing?

Clairisa: THAT! (Points out the window)

Hubert: (Looks out the window and sees nothing) ….I don't see anything, dear.

Clairisa: (Looks out the window again) Where'd it go? I swear I saw something out there, Hu! I SWEAR!

Hubert: You're seeing things again, Clairisa. Didn't you remember to take those pills the doctor prescribed to you?

Clairisa: But- but I don't need them!

Hubert: That's what you said last time, when you said you saw some green alien with a big flying thing that was flying over our house, dear.

-Back to Gir…well…and Dib too-

Gir: (Runs off to get more daisies)

Dib: (oh no, it's Dib, what's he up to now? Dun dun dun…While he's setting up his father's spy kit, he sees Gir on the sidewalk skipping around with a bag full of daisies) IT'S GIR! I knew this had something to do with daisies! And he doesn't have his dog suit on! Perfect timing! (Takes out a camera) Pictures! Now, I will have proof that Gir is really a robot! Then I will use this evidence to get to the conclusion that Zim is really an alien! (Snaps a few pictures) Bwahahaha!

Gir: (Sees Dib and stops, staring at him)

Dib: Oh no, he sees me!

Gir: Hi Dibby! Watcha doin'?

Dib: I—Dibby? DIBBY!

Gir: I know, I think it's cute too…

Dib: DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!

Gir: Okey Dokey

Dib: (Snaps another picture before beginning to head off)

Gir: Are you taking pictures of me?

Dib: Uhhh….no! No, I'm not!

Gir: You are to!

Dib: (Doesn't know what to do, panics) I'm not, I'm not!

Gir: Yea huh!

Dib: Nuh-uh!

Gir: Yea huh!

Dib: Nuh-uh!

Gir: Yea huh!

Dib: Nuh-uh!

Gir: Yea huh!

Dib: Nuh-uh!

Gir: Yea huh!

Dib: Nuh-uh!

Gir: Yea huh!

Dib: Nuh-uh!

Gir: Yea huh!

Dib: Nuh-uh!

-Minutes later-

Gir: Yea huh!

Dib: Nuh-uh!

Gir: Yea huh, yea huh, yea huh!

Dib: Nuh-uh, nuh-uh, nuh-uh!

Gir: Nuh-uh!

Dib: Yea huh!

Gir: (Giggles)

Dib: Huh? No, wait, I meant no! I meant to say no!

Gir: Suuuurrree… (Eyes Dib)

Dib: (Scared. Hah, stupid Dib, he's scared of GIR! What a wimp! Dib is so stupid he's scared of Gir who's too stupid for anyone to have a reason to be scared of him)

Gir: …

Dib: …?

Gir: (Poses)

Dib: …o.O  
Gir: Make sure to get my good side! (Poses again)

Dib: Good side? What—(Confused, if you can't tell)

Gir: I'M A MODEL NOW! WEE! (Runs off, leaving a trail of daisies behind, since his bag got a hole in it. Dun dun…Sounds all…forshadow-ish doesn't it? Mwahaha)

Dib: A model? Eh? Strange robot... Hey he's getting away! But I have photos of him already, so—(thinks for a second) But I should follow him, I knew these daisies had something to do with Zim's crazy stupid plans to try to take over Earth. I MUST SPY ON GIR! (Looks around…cricket chirps)

-Back at Zim's house-

Gir: (Runs into the house)

Zim: GIR! What took you so long? And you forgot your human dog monster disguise suit!

Gir: I did? Oooh yeaaah….I was naked! Yay! (Giggles)

Zim: Gir, that's a bad thing.

Gir: Aww…

Zim: What if someone saw you?

Gir: …What if someone saw me?

Zim: Did someone see you?

Gir: (Looks guilty) Noooo…

Zim: Are you sure?

Gir: I dunno, am I?

Zim: Are you?

Gir: Am I what?

Zim: Are you sure?

Gir: Sure of what?

Zim: Argh! Are you sure that no one saw you?

Gir: No.

Zim: Someone saw you?

Gir: Only Dib…

Zim: ONLY Dib?

Gir: Mmhmm. He was taking pictures of me. I'm a model now!

Zim: PICTURES? We must stop him from developing those pictures, Gir.

Gir: Aw, why?

Zim: Evidence, Gir! We must destroy any evidence that you are really a robot, so no one will know you are a robot, so no one will ever have any clues leading to any suspicion of me being an alien, so nothing can get in the way of TAKING OVER EARTH! (choke, gag)

Gir: Okie dokie!

Zim: Daisies, Gir

Gir: What?

Zim: The daisies I told you to get, Gir

Gir: Ooooh yeaaah….(holds up the bag) Here they are!

Zim: (Looks in the bag and sees nothing) …You didn't get any daisies!

Gir: Yeah-huh! (Looks in the bag and sees nothing too) Aw, they ran away…

Zim: Oh well, we'll deal with that later. Right now, we need to get that camera from Dib! (Goes down to his lab to spy on Dib to see where he is, and doesn't see him with any spy camera)Oh no! He must be already on his way to Wal-Mart (which I do not own!...Although…wait, nevermind.) to develop those pictures! Ahh! I must go NOW! (Runs out the door, leaving Gir behind)

Gir: I want to g- (Hears the door slam shut) (cries) I am alone again! TT Oh well, I will call my squirrel friend and we shall have a PART-AY!

-Back to Zim-

Zim: (is in his front yard still, after just slamming the door, leaving Gir behind, and sees Dib on the sidewalk)

Dib: (Sees Zim) You can't stop me, Zim! (Runs)

Zim: (Runs after him) Oh yes I can, Dib!

Dib: (Still running. Why would he stop all the sudden? Unless he fell or something…Haha, that would be funny. I'm going to do that. But later. When you least expect it, because, well, if I did it now then it would be way too predictable, and then the story would be a piece of predictable shiz! Yes, I put 'shiz' because I didn't want to put a cuss word in an Invader Zim fanfic, because Invader Zim does not cuss, people! OK? All these little kids coming here to read a little Invader Zim fanfic and seeing a bunch of cuss words is NOT cool, OK? And I do not want to be responsible for any little children going around saying the 's' word and being all "Well, it was in the Invader Zim fanfic I read the other day, so I guess it's ok to say it all the time" then they get grounded and never allowed to watch Invader Zim EVER again! THAT, my friend, would be COMPLETE TORTURE! AND THE WORLD WILL ALL—…what? …Oh, crap, I'm rambling a gets shot )

—SILENCE—

—SILENCE AGAIN—

Sorry people, writer's block!

…

Uh…Oh yeah!

Zim: (Still running after Dib)

Dib: (Gets tired) (Wow, he's outta shape, man)

Zim: (Catches up to him, tackles him to the ground and steals the camera) BWAHAHA!

Dib: NOOOO! (Gets up)

Zim: I WIN! HA HA HA HA!

Dib: (Gets up and takes a gun out of his pocket) I knew this would come in handy one day…I knew it…Or should I? (Looks at Zim acting evilly) If I kill him now, I will be saving earth. Indeed, no one will know, or even care, and I might just be sent to jail for murder, but what would happen if Zim really does take over the earth? I would take all the blame to myself for not killing the enemy when I had the chance to. I shall kill him! It is my duty! (Shoots, the bullet goes right into Zim's chest)

Zim: HA HAAHH (falls over, twitches, then lets go of the camera and stops breathing)

Dib: O.O I've killed him! How come I feel so BAD about it? OH WHY DID I HAVE TO DO THIS, WHYYYY! (Falls to his knees beside the dead body, sobbing) But why am I CRYING? I DEFEATED him! I WON! I saved earth! And what do I get? I get the loss of all purpose in my life. The only reason I put up with everyone was so I would continue to live so I could save earth. Now that that's done…why am I still living? I SHALL END MY LIFE HERE WITH YOUR'S, ZIM! (Gets the gun back out)

Zim: (Comes out of the house and runs up to Dib and THE FAKE ZIM) So, Dib, I see you've met my CLONE Zim, huh?

Dib: (stops sobbing, puts down the gun, and looks up) Zim? ZIM! YOU'RE—BUT…clone? YOU'RE ALIVE! (Hugs Zim)

Zim: Ahhh! Get off of me!

Dib: (Wipes away his tears as he lets go of Zim) I'm sorry. I mean…

Zim: Why were you crying anyways? You weirdo, do you always cry when you think you've WON? Though I really don't think you have, or ever will. Be happy you even THOUGHT you had won through your ignorance. Because that's the closest you'll ever be to winning. (Grabs the camera and runs to his house and locks and secures the door)

Dib: HEY YOU—Crud…I've lost again…(Runs home)

Zim: (Goes to his lab) GIR! I got the camera! Now I must destroy it!

Gir: Yay!

Zim: Yes. (Smashes it to smithereens. SMITHEREEEEEENNNSSSS!) MWAHAHAHA! (Holds up the smashed camera and throws it into the garbage can) Mission Complete!

Gir: I'm dancin' like a monkey!

_Now that THAT'S out of the way, what will happen next? Will Gir get more daisies? Will Zim find a way to plot Dib's doom with mere daisies? Will Dib ever forgive himself for crying in public when he thought he killed his enemy? WILL GAZ EVER STOP PLAYING THAT VIDEO GAME OF HERS? Find out in the next chapter of…dun dun dun… SOMETHING THA HAS TO DO WITH DAISIES!_

To Be Continued-


	3. More to daisies than flowerness!

INVADER ZIM: 

Starring in

SOMETHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH DAISIES 

**Chapter III: **

**Disclaimer: **My desperate attempts to steal the tv show series Invader Zim have obviously failed, so until I succeed (ONE DAY! Oh YES one day…) I must disclaim all IZ characters. So don't sue me!

/gets arrested for stealing cooking pans from Wal-Mart/

(Just to be safe, I really didn't steal anything! I'm innocent! SERIOUSLY! Oh, come on; don't look at me that way!)

Outside in the front yard-

Gir: So, squirrel, what do you want to do today?

Squirrel: …

Gir: …

Cricket: …(wow, not even a chirp!)

Squirrel: …

Gir: Well, I'm going to go make a cake, want to come with me?

Squirrel: …

Gir: Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow!

Squirrel: (Runs away)

Gir: (Comes into the house)

Zim: GIR!

Gir: …Yeeess?

Zim: Gir, did you get those daisies yet?

Gir: wha?

Zim: The _daisies_! I sent you outside to gather up the daisies again, Gir.

Gir: …Oooh yeaaaahh….

Zim: …You didn't get them, did you?

Gir: No

Zim: Argh…I'll get them myself!

Gir: Okie dokie, byeee

Meanwhile, as Zim was gathering the daisies while trying to come up with a workable plan to create a daisy doom on Dib (hah! That sounded cool)-

Dib: (After the doom of his old camera, buys a new one by stealing money from Gaz) Yes! A new camera! (Holds it up in the parking lot of the store) Bwahahaha! (Runs back home. Yes, he ran all the way from the store back to his house. Amazing, huh? Moving on…)

Gaz: (Gets done with the last level of GS2) Yes! I beat it! Now I can buy the new GS3 that just came out today. Luckily I've been saving up my money for this. (Coincidentally sees the commercial for the new GS3, watches it with awe) Must have it now! (Goes to her piggy bank, only to find out its EMPTY!)

Dib: (Gets home finally, tries to open front door, it's locked, so he knocks)

Gaz: Forget it, Dib! You're not coming in until u give me back that $30 you stole from me!

Dib: But Gaz! I don't know what you're talking about!

Gaz: I know you stole my money that I've been saving up since last Christmas for my new GS3, now until u give it back to me you're staying outside.

Dib: Ok, fine, I stole it. I'm sorry, though! I had to buy a new camera!

Gaz: Don't you already _have _a camera?

Dib: No. Well, yes, but it got smashed. That alien smashed it! Now I need a new one so I can get more evidence and stuff. The fate of the Earth rests upon my shoulders, Gaz, don't you understand?

Gaz: Oh, I understand alright. I understand that you're sleeping outside tonight.

Dib: GAZ! Ok, I'll take a few pictures of Zim, then return the camera, and buy your new GS3

Gaz: And until then, I'm not letting you inside.

Dib: Could you throw me my extra film box, then?

Gaz: (Throws it out the window and it hits Dib's head)

Dib: X.x thanks… (Walks off, puts film in the camera and heads off to Zim's house. Then, on the way, trips over squirrel. I TOLD YOU I'D MAKE HIM FALL ONE DAY! BWAHAHAHA!) AHH! (Falls, dropping his camera)

Squirrel: EEEP! x.x

Dib: (Gets up and looks at squashed squirrel, and smashed camera) Oh no! The camera! It's broken! What do I do now?

Gir: (Heard Squirrel's 'eep') SQUIRREL! I HEARD YOU CALL ME!

Dib: o.o

Gir: (Runs to where Dib and squished squirrel are) …Squirrel? SQUIRREL? WHYYYYYYY! I LOVED YOU SQUIRRELLY! I LOVEEEDDD YOUUUU! (Sobs) Who killed Squirrel?

Dib: Uh…not me!

Gir: YOU KILLED SQUIRREL! (Runs in house crying)

Dib: Uh… (Looks down at broken camera, picks it up) I knew you well…So long, my alien evidence sidekick…picture…taking….device!

At Zim's house, later on-

Gir: (Still crying about Squirrel)

Zim: (Comes in with huge bag of daisies) Now, THAT'S how to do it, Gir. …Gir? GIR! What's wrong?

Gir: DIB SMUSHED DA SQUIRREL! (Sobs)

Zim: Eh? No time for that. Here, I got your tacos. Now be happy so I can get on with my plan.

Gir: O.O YAY! Gimme! (Devours tacos)

Zim: So, as I was saying- **I **being **The Magnificent Zim**, who is so **magnificent** that was able to **magnificently **come up with a **magnificent** plan to **magnificently **destroy the UN-**magnificent** Dib! Bwahahahaha!

Gir: ...

Zim: …

Gir: …Magnificent!

Zim: Yes. And according to these recent studies I've done on the internet, this woman, Dazandra Cleopatra, actually DIED from daisies! Strange name, though, yet now knowing this information, I am SURE that if a _human _could use daisies to kill someone, then certainly **I **the **magnificent **(here we go again)Zim could **magnificently **create Dib's doooooom!

Gir: How do you know someone used them to kill Ms. Cleopatra instead of her just dying on accident by them?

Zim: …Well that's a good point- wait….DID YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING INTELLIGENT?

Gir: Did I?

Zim: Say it again.

Gir: Say what again?

Zim: Something intelligent!

Gir: WAFFLES!

Zim: …I was probably just hallucinating…

Gir: Hallucinating: the act of hallucination, when the human brain is improperly functioning to make the human think like he's seeing something when realistically it is not there.

Zim: …O.O

Audience: -gasp- (Don't you just love it when you can go POOF and an audience appears? OH THE POWER!)

Gir: Zimmy got big eyes!

Zim: Gir, say what you just said again.

Gir: Zimmy got big eyes!

Zim: No! Before that! And I thought I told you not to call me Zimmy anymore!

Gir: Aww but it's cuuuuute, just like the monkey show! Woo!

Zim: Gir…you said two intelligent things today…

Gir: I know, I'm scared too…

Zim: So you are aware of this?

Gir: …of what?

Zim: That you said intelligent things!

Gir: I did?

Zim: YES!

Gir: Aw, gee, I didn't think waffles were so intelligent!

Zim: …I should just forget it…

Gir: …

Zim: …Are my eyes really that big? (Gets mirror out from nowhere (HOW DO THESE CHARACTERS DO THIS STUFF? BING! NOW I HAVE A MIRROR! BING! NOW I HAVE A CAR! BING! NOW I DIED! BING NOW I AM ALIVE AGAIN! IT'S FRIDGIN' CRAZY! …Sorry…I shall continue…) Zim Checks himself out in his mirror and BING! It's gone again!) (Zim goes down to his lab)

Silence-

Silence again, darn it, writer's block!-

After making Gir spend pointless hours watching tv, Chelle decides to add a few more twists into the storyline-

Gir: (Still watching tv)

TV: (news guy with another guy, interviewing him)

"With this new discovery of a cure for stupidity, no one will ever have to be stupid or put up with stupidity ever again! Now tell me, Professor Membrane, how did you come across this crazy cure?"

"Well, I could take all the credit for this new cure for stupidity, but I would have to give at least a little bit of credit to my son Dib. He was running around screaming the very thing that I used next to test to see if it were the cure for stupidity."

"And what would that be?"

"Daisies."

"So your son… Dib?"

"Yes."

"…what kind of name is that?"

"It was my wife's idea…"

"So Dib was running around the house, screaming 'DAISIES!' and you happened to hear him, and so you tested these daisies and they came out to be the cure for stupidity?"

"Yes."

"Amazing! Truly amazing!"

Gir: Daisies? O.o

TV: "Yes, daisies!"

Gir: The television talks to me! (Bows down and worships almighty talking-to-Gir tv)

Zim: (Comes up from his lab) Gir! …What are you doing? O.o

Gir: TV TALKS TO ME!

Zim: Umm…I'm not asking…

Gir: Daisies!

Zim: Yes…I have made a plan to create Dib's doom with daisies!

Gir: What if instead of it making Dib's doom, it makes him smarter? (Says in the most intelligent tone you could imagine coming from Gir)

Zim: (Jaw drops) What? …You sounded intelligent again! Gir! What's this all about!

Gir: what?

Zim: You!

Gir: Me! Weeeee!

Zim: …Why do you keep sounding intelligent?

Gir: I'm advanced! Yay! (Takes some tuna out of his robotic eye and sucks it up and eats it)

Zim: That's disgusting…Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go find Dib and create his doom! (Walks off with a bag of daisies)

Gir: Okie dokie! (Continues watching tv)

TV: (same people on it)

"So all you have to do is swallow 10 daisies and your stupidity will be turned into intelligence?"

"Yes. I do believe you could randomly spew out intelligent things if you eat less than 10 daisies though."

"So the more you eat, the more intelligent?"

"Seems so, Mr. Newsman."

Gir: (Turns off tv) Daisies! (Dances around)

Meanwhile, Zim tries to find Dib-

Zim: I WILL FIND YOU DIB! THEN I WILL TAKE THESE DAISIES, AND CHOKE YOU TO DEATH WITH THEM! BWAHAHAHAHA –choke gag-

Dib: (Is walking down the street past Zim)

Zim: I see you Dib!

Dib: Huh? Zim? What's he doing with those daisies? …Does he know that they cure stupidity? Man, he'd have to eat like a gazillion for him to be at least as smart as a monkey!

Zim: I am going to create your doom now, Dib!

Dib: And how is that?

Zim: First I will run up to you and catch you! Then I will take these daisies, and pick them up! Then I will shove them into your mouth until you choke! Then I will not do the Heimlich maneuver on you! Then you will DIE!

Dib: So you're going to make me eat daisies?

Zim: Pretty much. Except you'll choke on them, and DIE!

Dib: Bring 'em on! (Thinks 'he must not know they make you intelligent. After he makes me eat all those, I'll be intelligent enough to create HIS doom!')

Zim: (Goes up to him and shoves the first fistful of daisies into Dib's mouth)

Dib: (Chews them up)

Zim: (Sees he's not choking yet, and shoves another handful into his mouth)

Dib: (Chews, and swallows) The square root of 289 is 17

Zim: Huh? O.o …(continues shoving more daisies into his mouth)

Dib: (gags)

Zim: It's working!

Dib: (stops gagging and swallows) When an object is at rest, unless acted upon an outside force, will stay at rest. E mc squared. Water is H two O, which is two Hydrogens, and one Oxygen.

Zim: Why are you becoming so intelligent?

Dib: (eats more) (says something about rockets and stuff that I don't know about but Dib does now because he's intelligenting)

Zim: IT'S LIKE THE DAISIES ARE MAKING HIM SMARTER!

Dib: Exactly (Smirks) Thanks for the intelligence, Zim, after I eat all the daisies in the town, you won't have any to get any smarter! And I will be a gazillion times smarter than you! And you won't stand a fraction of the slightest chance!

Zim: Oh no! What have I done!

Dib: (Runs off with his intelligence)

Zim: Maybe that's why Gir was saying random intelligent stuff. He must've eaten a few daisies on the way back from picking them when I sent him that one time to get daisies. This is making too much sense! Ahhhh! What will I do when Dib eats all the daisies? What will happen when he's a gazillion times smarter than me? AND WHY AM I TALKING TO NO ONE? (Looks around and sees no one, crickets don't even chirp) Man…(Walks inside and goes to his lab)

WHAT WILL DIBS INTELLIGENT DO TO ZIM? WILL GIR SAY ANY MORE CREEPY SMART THINGS? WILL GIRS SQURELLY FRIEND RETURN FROM THE DEAD AND HAUNT DIB FOR KILLING HIM? WILL I EVER END THIS STUPID FANFICTION THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU'RE READING IT?

TO. BE. CONTINUED.


	4. Twisting the Plot MORE

INVADER ZIM: 

Starring in

SOMETHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH DAISIES 

**Chapter IV: Dib is OOC from the Daisies and THEN…**

**Disclaimer: **I STILL DON'T OWN THE IZ CHARACTERS SO STOP MAKING ME TYPE IN CAPITAL LETTERS! And I also do not own know…I usually put an insane authors note here, but you know what ELSE? I'M NOT GONNA THIS TIME! HA!

**Claimer: **I own Clairisa and Hubert…if I decide to put them in here this time…I don't know…I might, because of the oh-so-cool person who requested me to again. And I also own the OOCness of Dib in this particular episode…chapter…thingy! Woosh!

Now we begin. Or rather…CONTINUE! CONTINUE THE INSANITY OF RAMBLIZATION AND TASTE THE RAINBOW FOR I EAT MUSKETS BY MOONLIGHT! YAY!

_Creepy prologue paragraph boring thingy that sets the scene: _

As I left the last chapter, we find Dib gaining more and more AND MORE intelligence by each daisy that the Irken-hating miniature paranormal investigator wonna-be (whee, so many adjectives!) consumes. Zim is all…O.O…since his plan to DESTROY his enemy has now flip-flopped into him HELPING his enemy, which is really REALLY bad for what he thinks of his reputation as Zim the Almighty, even though his failure has fit right along with his real reputation- as, well, a failure. So, thus, realizing I have put a long and boring prologue in an insane dialogue fanfiction, I shall now end this and beginning this next scene with Zim and Gir in the lab place thingy. Yay!

Zim: GIR! I need to look up more information about that Dazandra Cleopatra; there must've been something wrong with my last research on her. That would be the reason why I failed this time. It is not my fault if the information I got off this human-created earthly internet website! They were just trying to throw me off! Well, I shall find out the REAL information once and for all!

Gir: Yay!

Zim: So…you know what I need you to do?

Gir: …?

Zim: Leave and get out of my Almightiness way so I can get down to my research business!

Gir: Yes, master! Wheee! (Runs up to watch tv)

Zim in his Lab-

Zim: Research, more research (clicks a few buttons on one of his almighty Irken computer researchy thing) Back to (Didn't think they'd have in Invader Zim, did you! Well this is MY IZ fic! So HA!) (Zim finally finds more information about Dazandra Cleopatra, and doesn't tell the audience. His mouth wide open as he absorbs the weirdest thing he has ever heard of.) OH MY TALLESTS! I CAN NOT BELIEVE WHAT MY ALMIGHTY EYES HAVE READ ON MY IRKEN COMPUTER THAT NEVER LIES, OH IT NEVER LIEEESS! So this is true, huh? THIS is what EVERYTHING comes down to! Should I tell Dib? Does he know? And if he didn't know, why would I care enough to tell him! WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF AGAIN!

Dib: (didn't think you'd see him come in all the sudden did you?) BECAUSE I AM ABOUT TO CREATE YOUR DOOM, ALIEN BOY!

Zim: DIB! How'd you get in here! (Turns around to see Dib) Oh my GOSH! Your head! IT'S HUGE!

Dib: Well it's got to hold my big intelligent brain, Zim.

Zim: Well…OH NO! HOW MANY DAISIES HAVE YOU EATEN! YOU MUST'VE EATEN ALL THE DAISIES WITHIN A 20-MILE RADIUS TO HAVE A HEAD THAT BIG!

Dib: Well, well, well. Very, very true, my dear Irken boy. But I've got to tell you that there's no time for that. You see, discussion of Dib's head size does not fit into my schedule. No time to lose, Irken!

Zim: Oh yeah! What if you lose a whole BUNCH of time! Then your schedule would be comp-LETELY ruined!

Dib: Whatever….Now, prepare to be vaporized! (Holds out a funny looking gun doo-hickey)

Zim: VAPORIZED! HA! I would be surprised if that actually worked.

Dib: You hath underestimated the power of my brain, Zim. My new intelligence brought me new technological skills to produce such a device as to vaporize anything that is not human! THIS way, if ever my physical abilities and agility seem to fail me for such a short period of a time, allowing you to somehow get a hold of my vaporizing device, you can not use it against me, just like I have used your doom mechanism- daisies- against you! HA HA HA HA!

Zim: ….Are you done?

Dib: Not until I have stopped you ONCE AND FOR ALL!

Zim: Before you 'vaporize' me…I have some information that I do not know if you know, but you definitely do not know that I know, so either way I KNOW SOMETHING THAT YOU DON'T KNOW!

Dib: …How could you know something that I don't know when my brain is this big! I KNOW ALL!

Zim: …oh really? Do you want to bet?

Dib: I BET EVERYTHING!

Zim: …everything?

Dib: SURE! (Ha. Looks like the daisies also boosted his confidence, but just a little too much)

Zim: So…you know what happened to your….MOTHER! (Like, oh my gosh, Mary Jane! There's another IZ fic with the most famous non-existing IZ character ever! Eh, get over it)

Dib: My…my MOTHER!

Zim: Yeah, Dib-genius. Your mother.

Dib: I…my…my intelligence does not contain any facts about…my mother…

Zim: I WIN! HA HA HA!

Dib: YOU WIN! NOOOOO!

Zim: YES YES YES! And that means I get EVERYTHING!

Dib: EVERYTHING!

Zim: YES! EVERYTHING! AND YOU KNOW WHAT EVERYTHING INCLUDES!

Dib: OH WHAT DOES THAT INCLUDE!

Zim: Well…if your oh-so-intelligent brain of yours could recall the past 5 minutes, you would understand what that includes.

Dib: (Recalls in his brain) ….HOLY QUANTUM PHYSICS! I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT!

Zim: YES DIB YOU AND YOUR BRAIN BETTER BELIEVE IT! NOW HAND OVER _MY_ VAPORIZER!

Dib: Wait. You still haven't told me what you know about my mother.

Zim: Do you –really- want to know?

Dib: YES YES I WANT TO KNOW OH SO BAD!

Zim: Hah. You have to do stuff for me first.

Dib: What?

Zim: This kind of information isn't just handed out for free, Dib-monkey.

Dib: I am not a monkey, I am a human! A regular earthly human! HOMO SAPIEN!

Zim: …Homo?

Dib: Yes. Homo Sapien.

Zim: …Homo?

Dib: Yeah…?

Zim: YOU ARE GAY!

Dib: WHAT! No, homo means 'human' in these terms, my Irken.

Zim: Oh…eh! I am not YOUR Irken! And how did you know I'm Irken! Have you tapped into my computer data base?

Dib: No, I haven't figured out how to do that yet. YET, alien. I WILL AFTER I VAPORIZE YOU!

Zim: Vaporize me, huh? With what? We made a deal, Dibby boy. Hand over the Vaporizer!

Dib: Not until you tell me about my mother!

Zim: Well…Dazandra Cleopatra…

Dib: Who?

Zim: Yes. Her name was Dazandra Cleopatra

Dib: No it wasn't! YOU FOOL! THAT IS NOT MY MOTHER!

Zim: So what was her name then HUH!

Dib: I do not know…but why would it be Dazandra Cleopatra?

Zim: Because after she had you and your sister, she LEFT! And joined a strip club, and got the nickname Dazandra Cleopatra. Then she legally changed her name to that. AND you know how she DIED!

Dib: (Gasp) She…SHE DIED!

Zim: Yes, yes.

Dib: How?

Zim: (Chuckles)

Dib: TELL ME! (Points vaporizer at Zim)

Zim: Hey that's MY vaporizer!

Dib: I don't care! Just tell me how my mother died!

Zim: Daisies.

Dib: …huh?

Zim: Yeah. Daisies.

Dib: That's impossible! Daisies make you smarter! Not deader!

Zim: Deader? I thought you were all intelligent from the daisies enough not to say 'deader'.

Dib: I don't know… (Head starts shrinking)

Zim: You DON'T KNOW!

Dib: (Gasp again) Where is my intelligence going?

Zim: The same place your mother's intelligent went! TO THE GRAVE!

Dib: Are you saying my mother ate the daisies to become intelligent and then DIED because of it?

Zim: Yup. And the only way to stop from dying is-

Dib: Is what?

Zim: Why should I tell YOU? I WANT you to die!

Dib: Ziiiim! I'll give you the vaporizer!

Zim: You were supposed to give it to me about ten minutes ago!

Dib: We have not been talking for a whole ten minutes!

Zim: Well it took the author girl MORE than 10 minutes to write this!

Dib: No it didn't!

Zim: Yes it did!

Dib: Well it's not my fault that the author girl is slow at writing stories!

Author Girl: HEY! O.o

Dib: It probably took her like a half an hour to write this, but--

Zim: How do you know? You're getting stupider and stupider by the second!

Dib: AHH! GAH! Gehh…..stuuuuuuupid… (Head shrinks more)

Zim: Hah. He's back to his old self. Now, Dibby, hand over the shiny looking vaporizer thingy, ok?

Dib: Shiny! Mine!

Zim: Come on now, if you give it to me, I'll give you some candy!

Dib: Candy! Yay! (Hands over vaporizer)

Zim: HA HA HA! I GOT THE VAPORIZER! (You know how many times I've misspelled 'vaporizer'? It's a very hard word to type!)

Dib: NOOO!

Zim: YESSS!

Dib: buuhh duhhhh deuuuughhh…..

Zim: HA HA HA I LAUGH AT YOU AND YOUR STUPIDITY!

Dib: waaaaahhhh…. (Head is all shriveled up, and small, shrinking even more)

Zim: HAAAA!

Dib: (with his last strength of intelligence) GIR GIVE ME ANTI-DIE-FROM-DAISY PILL!

Zim: Huh? How did he know we made an anti-die-from-daisy pill?

Gir: (appears from nowhere!) Okie dokie! (Hands Dib pill)

Zim: NOOO! GIR NO I DEMAND YOU NOT TO!

Dib: late…too duhh, uhhh…umm…late…

Zim: Noooo! Gir, you've ruined EVERYTHING!

Gir: Huh? Yay! (Runs off)

Zim: Gir! No, where-

Dib: (Swallows pill) (blinks, heads still small and shriveled up though) Hey I don't feel like I am going to die anymore! Ah, my head o.O

Zim: But I still have the vaporizer!

Dib: HAND IT OVER!

Zim: NEVER!

Dib: Then keep it for all I care! It will serve you no use! (Runs off)

Zim: FINE (destroys vaporizer)

Gir: (Comes back) Hellow!

Zim: GIR! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE DIB THE PILL!

Gir: Aw, because he asked me so nicely…

Zim: NO HE DIDN'T! Anyway, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!

Gir: Yay!

Zim: NO…That's a BAD thing, Gir!

Gir: Oh…Sowwy!

Zim: Oh whatever…

Back outside-

Dib: (After taking the pill, head is still small and shriveled but a bit better, just a bit, Dib is walking home)

Inside neighbors house-

Clairisa: (Looks out window and sees kid with small head, which is Dib of course, if you couldn't already figure that one out) HUBERT! LOOK!

Hubert: (Runs to window) What?

Clairisa: I saw…I saw…a boy with a TINY head! It was all shriveled up!

Hubert: What? Are you sure you took your pill this morning?

Clairisa: (Gives poor Hubert the death look)

Hubert: (Rolls his eyes and looks out the window)

Dib: (head finally gets normal size)

Hubert: (looks and sees the kid with a normal-sized head) …Honey…His head is normal size…take a look…

Clairisa: (Looks and sees normalness) O.O but…but! It was all shriveled and ugly!

Hubert: It's ok, dear. Now what was the phone number to that nice psychiatrist?

Clairisa: I…I don't know…No, I don't need Dr. Willis! He is a crazy man, that he is! He thinks I'm hallucinating! (Wow! I spelled that right on my first try!)

Hubert: But honey…you are

Clairisa: (evil look)

Hubert: I mean…Yeah, that doc, boy is he crazy…eh-heh-heh…

Well I'm ending the chapter here...I know its a sucky ending…I hope it's as good as the other chapters, but I don't know, because I haven't been able to watch Invader Zim for a very, very long time. Yes, yes, it is very sad, and I miss the IZ show…BUT NO TIME FOR PITY, I MUST RAID THE ARMADA WITH JELLOW PACKETS OF DOOOOM! Now it's time to say hi to my fellow IZ ff writer. HI ZNAK. This chapter is for YOU and your Insanity with a capital I! Hope you liked it! Oh, and hope everyone else liked it too. Yay!


End file.
